


LifeMate

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Little Bit of Sci-Fi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Post Season One, Canon Divergence in Season TwoA fluffy look at what if Veronica knew who her soulmate was. Would she fight it tooth and nail or would she strive for it gun-ho?(AN: the sci-fi in this is tiny. It's not aliens or robots or anything like that. It's merely medical miracles.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple years ago, I found this little movie on Netflix called Timer. It stars Emma Caulfield (Anya from Buffy). In it, she gets a countdown clock until she meets her soulmate. (It's a cute movie if you are into that type of thing.) I always thought the idea was sweet. I twisted it a bit and came up with this. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Everyone knows how soulmates work. One person you are destined to love and cherish and get along with would be your mate for life. One person matched to you and only you. It's possible that you never meet your soulmate. Or maybe you meet him or her and don't know it. But, luckily, some scientists have discovered the way to predict who your soulmate is and give you an edge. Here, at LifeMate, we offer you a tool to find your special person. Once someone is a legal adult, we give them the option to find out the initials of their soulmate. We tattoo it, painlessly of course, on their inner wrist in a special ink that allows it to be seen by you whenever you flash a special light on it. Once you meet you soulmate, we will remove the tattoo, free of charge and just as painless as we added it. LifeMate is your premiere choice for soulmate discovery. Thank you for choosing us. Please, stay tuned for important information regarding payment plans and our guarantees._

 

 

“I didn't think you would be interested in this type of thing, honey.” Keith Mars looked over at his daughter. She was days away from turning eighteen and only a couple weeks from starting her last year of high school. The two were sitting at their tiny kitchen island across from each other enjoying a simple breakfast.

 

“I don't know, Dad. It seems like a neat thing. I mean, I don't really care what it says, but what it it says I'm supposed to be with Josh Hartnett and I ignore the chance to see?” Veronica Mars shrugged while shoving a piece of toast in her mouth.

 

“What if you get JH and it stands for James Hetfield or Jack Hanna?” Keith shook his fork at her before stabbing at his scrambled eggs.

 

“I could rock and hang with furry animals.” Veronica nodded.

 

“So, what initials are you really hoping to get?” Keith asked seriously.

 

Veronica shrugged. “I think it's pretty obvious that I'm going to say DK. I mean, Duncan is my boyfriend. It would be kind of crappy to not say that, right?” She smirked a bit and finished her coffee.

 

“Are you going to be alright if it's not him?” Keith lifted a brow.

 

Veronica turned and looked over at her father. “I think it would solve a question going through my mind all the time.”

 

“Ahh. Yes. The love triangle of high school doom.” Keith spread some grape jelly on his toast. “And if it's the other?”

 

Veronica smirked. “Guess you won't be able to kick him out of the house anymore.” She stood and put her dishes in the sink.

 

“Oh, I can do that any time I want. My house, my rules.” Keith straightened. “I will cross my fingers for DK.”

 

Veronica walked around and gave her father a kiss on the head. “I'll tell him you said so. I'm going to the beach. Later, Pop.”

 

 

“Why don't you wait so we can go together?” Duncan asked as he wrapped around Veronica from behind, the two of them looking out at the ocean. They were sitting a blanket on the beach.

 

“Oh, the burdens of dating a younger man.” Veronica dramatically sighed.

 

“I'm serious. We can go in a few months and we'll show each other at the same time. It'll be fun.” Duncan hugged Veronica to his chest.

 

Veronica was quiet for a while. “Duncan, what if we aren't soulmates?”

 

“Do you think we aren't?” Duncan asked carefully.

 

“We could be.” Veronica leaned her head over to his arm. “And, even if we aren't, that doesn't mean we won't be happy together or we should stop enjoying each other now.”

 

“So, even if it has other letters than DK, you will still date me?” Duncan asked softly, leaning his head on her arm, sandwiching her body between his arm and his head.

 

“Yes. I have no intention of breaking up with you.” Veronica nodded and pulled away. She turned on the blanket and looked back at him. “I'm happy to be your girlfriend again.”

 

Duncan smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “I'm happy you are my girlfriend again.”

 

Veronica grinned. “Good.” She chuckled and turned back around. “If you prefer, I don't have to do it. It was just an idea.”

 

“Scared it might not be me?” Duncan asked.

 

“No. Like I said, you are stuck with me regardless.”

 

“What if it's him?” Duncan's voice seemed so tiny.

 

“Who?” Veronica tried to play it off. She knew who he meant.

 

“Veronica...” Duncan tried a warning tone.

 

“What if nothing. Doesn't mean anything.” She snuggled into his arms and watched the water. “I made my choice. I broke up with him. I decided to date you again. I am going to stick with that.”

 

 

“Alright, Miss Mars. Are you ready to see who your soulmate is?” The technician was grinning wide and had huge eyes that took over half his face. He seemed really happy to be doing this job. They were sitting in a small room with a machine that took up half the wall. There were two chairs, currently occupied and a flat surface between them.

 

Veronica nodded with a small smile. “I am.” She wasn't. She had been debating this for days, but she decided it was best to know. It was almost always better to know.

 

“Wonderful!” He turned and attached some bands to her arm and placed her hand under a device that looked like an oral x-ray machine. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

“I do.” Veronica blushed a bit.

 

“Aww! I hope you get his initials!” The technician turned and punched in some information. “I need a small dab of blood.” He held her hand down and grabbed her finger in his tight, bony fingers. He looked up at her. “That ok, sweetie?”

 

Veronica looked down at her finger and up to him. She nodded. “Yea, of course.” She offered a small grin.

 

The technician pulled out a small needle and removed the plastic cover from it. He pricked her finger quickly, without warning and squeezed the tip to get the blood to push out. He dropped it into a small thimble. “This will take a couple minutes.” He turned and pulled out a bandage and slipped it sloppily on her finger.

 

“Alright.” Veronica felt like a torture victim. She felt her heart pounding and now, she was bleeding. To add insult to injury, she had to wait for this machine to bo-beep it's way to her soulmate. She felt her mood changing quickly.

 

The machine didn't actually make any noise or spit out any paper like she was imagining. It flashed a big, green check on the screen to inform the technician it was done. The technician smiled brightly and looked back at Veronica. “Alright, sweetie. Here we go.” He pulled her arm back under the x-ray looking machine and tapped it lightly with his _hand._ “Keep it right here.” He turned and clicked a button. He kept his hands back.

 

Veronica obeyed and watched as a laser bounced around on her inner wrist. It was going in a crazy pattern and she couldn't figure out the letters she was being marked with. She felt her stomach turning and her heart beat in her ears, but she didn't feel the tattoo on her wrist. After a couple minutes, the machine stopped.

 

“All set.” The technician grinned wide and pulled the gear off of Veronica's arm. “Ready to see who your soulmate is?”

 

Veronica chuckled slightly. She had just said she was ready a couple minutes ago. Now, she was anxious. She nodded. “Yes.”

 

The technician pulled a light over and illuminated her wrist. “Well? Is this your boyfriend?” He was still grinning wide and scary.

 

Veronica looked at her wrist and sighed. “He was.” She couldn't take her eyes off of the lime green LE on her wrist.

 

 

“ _So, going to tell me what you got?”_ Duncan's voice came through her phone. Veronica sat on her bed and looked at her blank wrist. She couldn't even tell there was anything there.

 

“Oh, I chickened out.” She lied. She bit her bottom lip.

 

“ _Veronica Mars was scared of something?”_ Duncan was laughing at her.

 

“I just didn't want the drama of it. You know?” Veronica sighed and leaned back on her bed.

 

“ _Sure, I get it. Think you might want the drama of school in a week?”_ Duncan chuckled lightly.

 

“I think I like the idea of spending all day with you.” Veronica answered sweetly.

 

“ _And what about him?”_ Duncan sneered the last word.

 

“He won't bother me. He didn't bother me last year.” Veronica chuckled back.

 

“ _So much so you dated him.”_ Duncan sighed.

 

“Duncan, I moved on. I do think he could use friends though. Have you thought about talking to him?”

 

“ _I can't. I mean, his dad...”_ Duncan sighed. _“It's a lot to deal with.”_

 

“I get that. I really do. But, he's probably dealing with some stuff too. I just, I think you two should talk it out.” Veronica rolled onto her side. “Be a big ole happy family again.”

 

Duncan laughed. _“Let's not talk about family. Let's talk about what you are wearing.”_

 

Veronica gasped. “Mister Kane, are you trying to get me to flirt with you on the telephone?!” She used a thick Southern accent.

 

Duncan giggled. _“I'm trying to get you to come over here so I can make out with you.”_

 

“Can't. Dad needs help with a case.” She twisted to a sitting position again. “I shall talk to you tomorrow?”

 

“ _Of course. Be safe, tonight.”_

 

“Will do. Good night, Duncan.” Veronica was fighting a yawn already.

 

“ _Sleep sweet when you get a chance, Veronica.”_ Duncan ended the call.

 

“And the award for worst girlfriend ever goes to.... me.” Veronica sighed.

 

 

Veronica knocked on the window and waited. The whole house was dark, but his car was out front. She didn't see any movement or hear anyone inside. She knocked on the window again.

 

A light flickered on and the window was shoved open. “What is it, woman? I am trying to sleep.” A very cranky Wallace stood in a tee shirt and Marvel comics pajama bottoms, rubbing an eye.

 

“Wallace, I have a serious problem.” Veronica calmly spoke.

 

“And it can't wait until the sun rises in-” He bent backwards to view a clock and resumed his standing position. “Four hours?”

 

“No.” Veronica sighed. She grabbed a pen light from her bag and pulled it out. The technician had given her one, free with purchase, to use to stare at her greatest fear. She turned it on and it shown a purple hue. She moved the light to her wrist and showed Wallace. “See?”

 

“Whoa.” Wallace looked at the LE and sighed. “Damn, girl.”

 

Veronica nodded, looking at the LE too. She growled and turned the light off, causing the LE to vanish.

 

“Does Duncan know?” Wallace asked, climbing out of his window.

 

Veronica stepped back and over to a couple of chairs. She sat down and leaned forward. “No. I lied to my boyfriend. I told him I chickened out.”

 

Wallace laughed and his eyes widened. “And he believed you?”

 

“I think so.” Veronica ran a hand through her hair.

 

Wallace sat in the chair next to hers. “Are you going to tell either of them?”

 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Veronica looked to her best friend. “I mean, I tell Duncan and he dumps me, possibly because he's noble.”

 

“Eh, he had sex with you when he thought he was your brother. Let's not push the noble thing.” Wallace shrugged.

 

“Well, true, but he was high too. Can't fault him completely. Hell.” She held up her wrist. “If it wasn't for this jackass, that wouldn't have happened on so many levels.” She sighed and dropped her arm.

 

“Do you still love him?” Wallace asked softly.

 

“Duncan?” Veronica looked at her friend with hope in her eyes.

 

“V.” Wallace warned. “I'm already cranky.”

 

“I don't know.” Veronica sighed. “I mean, we're destined, so I'm supposed to, right?”

 

Wallace grabbed her arm and held it to look at the clear skin. He ran his thumb over it. “Maybe it's not Logan. Maybe it's someone else who happens to have the same initials.”

 

“Like Jack Hanna instead of Josh Hartnett?” Veronica perked a bit.

 

“Weird example, but yes. I guess just like that.” Wallace chuckled.

 

Veronica looked to her wrist and grinned. “You are right. So, it's not Duncan, but maybe it's some guy named Levar Eddings who I will meet when I'm twenty-five. I should totally enjoy dating whoever I want to date and if I meet Levar, I'll deal with that. I mean. I could be happy with Duncan.” She shrugged.

 

“V, you know how much I love you, but I'm happy it's not Duncan. He's a nice kid and he mostly treats you good and he's better than the LE we know. But, I don't know, V, he seems boring compared to you.” Wallace shrugged. “And being tired has made me brave. Feel free to ignore the previously made comments.”

 

Veronica shook her head. “You don't like my boyfriend? I can't believe it!” She smirked. “Ok, go back to bed.” She shooed him back towards the window. “And thanks. I'm sure Levar and I will probably invite you to the wedding.”

 

“Can't wait.” Wallace stood and walked to his window.

 

“Hey, Wallace?”

 

He turned and looked back at her. “Yes?”

 

“Don't tell anyone I got it done or who it is, alright?” Veronica's voice sounded so weak.

 

Wallace nodded. “Sure thing, Supafly. It's our secret.” He smiled at her before he slipped into his bedroom. He gave her a wave and closed the window.

 

Veronica sat and watched the light turn out and sighed. She stood and went home.

 

 

A week later, Veronica sighed as she looked at her high school. She was still in her car. She had plenty of time to get to class. She was enjoying the last few minutes of her last high school summer vacation. She saw the yellow beast pull into the parking lot and her eyes instinctively looked to her wrist. She growled and adjusted her broad leather bracelet. She looked down and closed her eyes. She heard him get out of the car and walk in front of her car. He stopped and looked inside. She looked up and he offered a small smile. She sighed and looked down. She wasn't ready to deal with him. He got the hint and moved on. Veronica watched him walk into the school and let out a slow sigh. “This is going to be a long year.”

 

She soon slipped into her first class and grinned when she saw Wallace sitting in the middle of the room. She sat next to him and gave him a big grin. He returned it, but it lowered when he saw Logan walk in behind her. She turned and saw him and lowered her eyes.

 

“Miss Mars. Mister Fennel.” Logan grinned down to the two before finding a seat near the back.

 

Veronica leaned back and tried not to growl. She perked a bit when she saw a tall blonde walk in. He was new. She had been going to school with the same group of self-serving teens for more than a decade now. This guy wasn't anyone she knew. He was tall with a lean form. He was graceful and every move he made seemed purposeful. He had gray eyes that reminded Veronica of a stormy summer day. She let out a soft sigh, her eyes glued to him.

 

“Down girl.” Wallace leaned over and whispered, chuckling.

 

Veronica blinked and looked over to Wallace, blushing a bit. “What? I don't know what you are talking about.” Veronica noticed Logan watching her out of the corner of her eye. She did her best to ignore him.

 

“Students!” The teacher started. “Hey! Quiet down!” She yelled and waited for the students to settle in their seats. The bell rang and the teacher smiled. “I'm Mrs. Abernathy and I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher. I do not accept excuses for tardiness that Mr. Clemmons wouldn't accept. So, best you just go to him to get a pass into my class.” She bent over a bit and picked up a piece of paper. “We have a new student joining us from England.” She smiled to the tall blonde. “This class should be a piece of cake for you!” She chuckled at her own joke and looked back to the paper. “His name is Lucian Evandeaux.” She gestured to the blonde and motioned for him to stand. “Tell us about yourself, Lucian.”

 

Lucian stood and walked to the front of the class. He smiled to Mrs. Abernathy. “Thank you, Ma'am.” His accent was soft. “I'm from London, but I've traveled around the world most of my life. My parents are still married, shocking I know!” He spoke in a carefree way, like he was speaking with friends. His face lit up as he spoke, making each word pop. “My dad is an actor, mostly stage, but he's filming his current role. My mother is a costume designer who has worked on some major films, which I won't name now.” He chuckled softly. “I'm eighteen and a Gemini and I like long walks on the beach.” He sent a wink out to the class. He looked back at the teacher. “Anything else, ma'am?”

 

Mrs. Abernathy grinned and blushed a bit. “No, thank you, Lucian.”

 

Wallace tapped Veronica's arm and she slowly turned to look at him. “Not Levar.” He winked.

 

Veronica blinked and looked to the back of Lucian's head as he sat back down. Lucian was attractive and charming and had the accent. Maybe LE was for him.

 

Before Veronica knew it, the bell rang. Veronica blinked and scooped up her books. Wallace walked over to her and spoke softly. “You alright? Need a bib?”

 

“I did sort of zone out there.” Veronica walked out the classroom door.

 

“Fantasizing about cute little English babies?” Wallace giggled and followed her out into the hall.

 

“No. Actually, I was thinking about a case.” Veronica turned and bumped into Duncan. She started to glare up at him. Her face softened and she smiled. “Oh, hello boyfriend.”

 

“Veronica! Hi.” Duncan leaned down and kissed her sweetly and quickly on the lips. He looked up at Wallace. “Hey, Wallace. How's it going?”

 

“Great. I get to guard your girl from your boy for an hour each and every day of this school year. I think you owe me a new car... or maybe a jet?” Wallace smirked.

 

Duncan blinked and looked down to Veronica. “Did he say anything to you?”

 

“He had the audacity to greet me.” Veronica's fake anger rose before she grinned and hugged Duncan. “It was fine.”

 

Duncan hugged her back. “See you in an hour? I have journalism this year.”

 

Veronica grinned and nodded. “An hour.” She leaned up and kissed him on the lips before rolling away from him as they walked in separate directions. Wallace turned and left Veronica alone as she walked towards her next class. She looked up and noticed Logan was pouting at her. She had no choice but to walk past him as she entered the classroom and he followed her in.

 

“I didn't realize you and Duncan were a thing again.” He sounded hurt.

 

“He was supposed to call you. Sorry.” Veronica sighed and found a seat.

 

Logan slipped into the desk behind hers. “So, when did that start back up?” His voice was calm and soft.

 

“Right before my birthday.” Veronica answered as she pulled out a fresh notebook and a pen. She couldn't fake ignorance this time.

 

Logan was quiet for a moment. “So, you two talked when we were together?”

 

Veronica sighed and turned around. “No. He came into Java the Hut while I was working and we just reconnected, after you and I ended.” She looked up and saw the sadness dragging Logan's face down. She sighed again. “I am sorry that neither of us told you. I.. I didn't want to shock you with it.”

 

Logan looked down at her. “Hey, it's payback for what we did to him, right?” He shrugged and leaned back. “Class is starting.” He gave a fake smile.

 

“Logan, it's not-” The bell rang. She sighed and turned to listen to the teacher go on about human anatomy.

 

She heard his feet tapping the whole class. She chewed on her pen's cap for most of the hour just so she didn't hear his shoes on the floor. When the bell rang, she sighed and slowly put her stuff together. She looked up and Logan was standing over her.

 

“Walk you to journalism?” He grinned.

 

She stood and nodded. “So, we are all alright?”

 

“Veronica, I am fine with it. We tried and didn't work out. I mean, it's not like we were written in the stars. It was a failed experiment.” He shrugged and turned. “I just hope we can be friends.”

 

Veronica nodded, but her brain was stuck on him rejecting her. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She tried out 'grateful', but that hurt. 'Relieved' seemed off too. 'Dismissed' felt honest, but it still stung. She didn't break up with him because of lack of feelings. Crap. She wasn't over Logan.

 

She followed him to journalism class and sat next to Duncan. He was watching her with a raised brow, but she bent over and gave him a kiss and he seemed to accept her hallway buddy.

 

 

And that was how it was for a couple months. Veronica ogled the new kid in first period. She juggled Logan in second period. She somehow found peace in third with both Logan and Duncan, who seemed to be on the mend. She had no more classes with them the rest of the day, which was nice. She had a couple classes with Mac and another with Wallace. It wasn't a horrible schedule. She got into the routine of it.

 

After the bus crash, things changed a bit. Duncan seemed to be fading away and Logan seemed to be hovering closer to her. She knew she had survived a close call of epic proportions. After a couple months, she decided to follow a hunch and trailed Duncan to the hospital. She watched the elevator go up to the fourth floor and then come back down. She got into the elevator, but before the doors closed, Logan stepped in.

 

He smirked down at her and checked to see if she punched the number. He leaned back and looked around the massive elevator. “Fancy meeting you in a place like this.”

 

“What are you doing here, Logan?” Veronica tried not to sound annoyed. She wasn't good at hiding that emotion.

 

“Checking up on a friend.” He turned dramatically and smiled down at her. “How are you?”

 

“I'm fine.” Veronica sighed and looked up at the numbers. The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Veronica stepped out with Logan right behind her. She stopped and blinked. She was staring at a mural of a stork carrying a baby. She turned around and ran into Logan, who caught her easily enough. “Oops. Wrong floor.”

 

Logan nodded, his hands slowly dropping. “Sure.”

 

“Veronica?”

 

Veronica and Logan both turned at the familiar voice.

 

“Logan? What are you doing here, together?” Duncan walked over towards them.

 

“Uh. I was just following her.” Logan smiled. “How's it going?”

 

Veronica turned blinked. “What are you doing here?” She was looking at Duncan.

 

“Uh.” Duncan looked down to his feet.

 

Logan widened his smirk. “Yes, why are we in the maternity ward, Donut?”

 

Duncan looked up at Logan. “Fuck off, Logan. This doesn't concern you.”

 

Veronica blinked and looked between the two. “Does it concern me?”

 

“Veronica, uh...” Duncan couldn't look her in the eye. “I have some news.”

 

“I'm listening.” Veronica watched him closely.

 

“Meg is, um..” He fiddled with his hands.

 

“Ah. I get it. So, has she had the baby yet?” Veronica swallowed down the tears that rushed up her throat. She hated that this was happening in front of Logan, but was going to deal with it. She would get emotional about it later. But, the fact her boyfriend of three months is having a child with another woman, and he didn't bother to tell her, was a big deal.

 

Logan turned and looked down at her, his mouth hanging open a bit. She had managed to shock him.

 

Duncan looked up slowly. “She's not having the baby yet. She's just here for some testing before they move her back downstairs.” He looked up at her face, but didn't make make eye contact. “She's still in the coma.”

 

Veronica nodded. “How far along is she?”

 

“Seven months.” Duncan let out a sigh. “I'm sorry, Veron-”

 

“Stop.” Veronica turned and walked to the stairs. She pushed the door open calmly and walked into the stairwell.

 

The door opened again behind her. She turned the corner to walk down another flight of stairs and saw Logan standing up there. He bounced down them. “You alright?”

 

“Great.” She lied. “Did you know?” She looked up at him, a brow raised. She was still very calm.

 

“I knew they had sex. I didn't know that she's pregnant.” Logan reached out to comfort her.

 

Veronica nodded and turned, avoiding his touch. She continued down to the next floor and walked to the elevator. She tapped the button and waited.

 

Logan followed her again. “Um, why didn't you just take the elevator to begin with?”

 

Veronica stared at the metal elevator doors, appreciating the warped version of herself and Logan reflecting back at her. She answered calmly with an even voice. “I thought it might be uncomfortable to wait next to Duncan while he gasped for air after I throat punched him.” The elevator chimed and she stepped on. Logan took a step to follow her on. She turned and glared up at him. “Wait for another one.” She pushed his chest back gently and shook her head. She let the doors close. She tapped the main level button and let out a slow sigh.

 

 

“Whoa.” Wallace took a sip of his soda and set it on the table. “And he never even hinted at it?”

 

Veronica laid back on Wallace's bed along the foot. “Not even once.” She looked over at him sitting at the head of the bed. It was like I didn't need to know.”

 

“And Logan was there?” Wallace shook his head.

 

“Right! Like I needed that stress.” She sighed and put her hands behind her head. “He wasn't a jackass though. Not really.”

 

“So...” Wallace started and stopped. He looked down at her. “Does this mean you are going to ask Lucian to Sadie Hawkins?” He grinned a bit.

 

Veronica blinked up at him. “My boyfriend has a secret love child with a girl in a coma and you are asking me about a silly dance?”

 

“Um. Yes.” Wallace grinned wide and nodded. “Jackie asked me.”

 

“So, you think my best move is to ask a guy who is sure to have women falling all over him to a dance while still technically with someone.” Veronica rose up on her elbows and raised a brow.

 

“Yes.” Wallace nodded again. “I think you need new man meat.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Man meat? I don't think I've really had that before.”

 

“Well, I'm not talking cannibalistic.” He shook his head in frustration. “I just think you would benefit from getting out of that triangle.”

 

“I did that once. Remember Troy?” Veronica fell back on the bed.

 

“So, you think one attempt is all you are worth? I just think Lucian is a good guy.” Wallace shrugged.

 

Veronica lifted her head and looked at him. “What do you know?”

 

Wallace blinked. “About what?”

 

Veronica smirked. “Oh no, Fennel. You have knowledge. Share it.”

 

Wallace sighed. “I have no idea how you do that.” He smirked. “Lucian has background check he needs run. Maybe you could help him, make some dough, get to know him.”

 

“Fall in love with him, have his babies, live in house with a white picket fence?” Veronica giggled.

 

“I'm just trying to help you out. Don't hate on me because I'm a romantic.” Wallace pouted.

 

“And anti-Logan.” Veronica rose to a seated position. “Fine. Have him talk to me about it at school.”

 

Wallace was almost giddy with energy.

 

“Wallace, you need to lay off the soda. You are vibrating the bed.” Veronica smirked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Duncan rushed up to Veronica before her first class. “Hey. We need to talk about this.” She was standing at her locker, sorting her books for the day.

 

Veronica pulled out her English book and looked over at him. “Probably. We probably needed to talk about it months ago.” She was calm and collected. She had ignored his calls and texts all of last night, turning off her phone so she could sleep. Duncan didn't look rested.

 

“I know. I'm sorry. I just, I never knew how to talk to you about it.” Duncan held her arms, keeping her still. “Please, Veronica. Just talk to me.”

 

Veronica turned and looked up at him. “I'm talking to you now, Duncan.”

 

“I just don't see why you didn't talk to me last night.” Duncan pouted and looked down at her.

 

“I was upset.” Veronica looked to his chest. “Look, we can talk about this later. I have to get to class.”

 

“Veronica, I am so sorry. I really didn't expect you to follow me there, with Logan.” Duncan sneered his best friend's name.

 

Veronica's head shot up. “You are pissed because I followed you and found your secret child? Or that I was in an elevator with Logan, who followed me? Or that I'm taking a day to think about things?” She squirmed in his hold.

 

Duncan released one arm, but the other got tighter. “Veronica, are you cheating on me?”

 

Veronica winced and blinked up at Duncan. “What the hell?”

 

“Excuse me, mate.” Lucian reached between the two and pulled Veronica to the side. Duncan released her, blinking up to the tall blonde. Lucian turned and looked down at Veronica. “You alright, Dove?”

 

Veronica blinked and nodded. “I'm fine.” She looked past him to Duncan. “I have to get to class.” She slammed her locker closed and walked around the two men.

 

Lucian turned and looked down at Duncan calmly. “Best not to dawdle. The bell is about to ring.” He walked away, following Veronica into the class.

 

Inside the classroom, Veronica slipped into her seat and let out a slow breath. Wallace raised a brow at her. He leaned over to talk, but Lucian bent down and touched her shoulder. “Did he hurt you?”

 

“Wait, what?” Wallace blinked, looking between the two.

 

She watched Lucian kneel like a knight. “I'm fine.” She looked to Wallace. “Tensions are high. It's nothing.”

 

“He shook you. I saw your eyes rattle in your head.” Lucian looked to Wallace, a frown matching on each face.

 

Logan entered and stopped at the sight of them. He blinked down at the trio. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing.” Veronica shooed them all away. “Don't worry about it.” She straightened her pile of books and did her best to ignore the three men towering over her.

 

Logan looked to Wallace. “What happened.” It was a command.

 

Wallace looked from Logan to Veronica and shook his head. “Apparently, nothing.” He leaned back in his chair.

 

Logan growled a bit and looked to Lucian. “What about you? You going to hide behind Veronica too?”

 

Veronica glared up at him. “Logan, it's nothing. The bell is about to ring. Go sit down.”

 

“Her boyfriend jerked her around a bit.” Lucian stood and looked down at her. “I saw him.”

 

“Duncan hurt you?” Logan's voice was low in his throat. He glared down at Veronica.

 

Veronica looked up at him. Her eyes were determined. “I'm fine. Really.” She spoke calmly, but strongly.

 

The bell rang and Logan sighed and walked to his seat. Lucian walked up to his seat. Veronica felt six eyes on her all hour long. When the bell rang again, Veronica practically ran out of the room.

 

 

In journalism class, Veronica busied herself with picture editing. Duncan left her alone. Logan hovered nearby. Halfway through, a student aide walked to the teacher. “Veronica Mars?”

 

Veronica turned and looked to the teacher. He was a sub, but was working pretty well with the paper. Veronica thought Clemmons might ask him to stay on. “Yes?”

 

“You are requested by the principal.” He didn't give much emotion, but waved a slip of paper in the air.

 

Veronica stood and walked past Logan and Duncan, taking the paper. She looked at it. She walked back to her desk and grabbed her papers and turned off her computer.

 

“Is everything alright?” Logan asked, his tone worried.

 

Veronica nodded and offered a small smile. “Yup.” She walked past Duncan and didn't even look to him. She walked to the girl's bathroom and entered.

 

“Oh good, it worked.” Lucian stepped out of a stall and smiled. “Wallace seemed sure it would, but I have to admit, I had my doubts.”

 

Veronica smirked. “He said you needed help with something?”

 

Lucian walked to the mirror and checked his hair a bit. “Yes, but first-.” He turned back to look at her. “Are you sure you are alright? You shouldn't have to put up with abuse, Veronica.”

 

Veronica set her books on the counter and looked up at him, still smirking. “It's not abuse. It's a highly tense moment. I'm really fine.”

 

Lucian looked down at her, his gray eyes big. “Most women in abusive relationships make excuses similar to that one.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Which is why this conversation is over. What do you need help with?”

 

“Other than why a gorgeous girl would put up with such aggression?” He smirked a bit.

 

Veronica just looked up at him.

 

“Not even a blush? I must be losing my touch.” He chuckled and leaned back against the wall. “I'm told you are the go-to girl if I need help with something.”

 

“Depends on the something. I'm not a jack of all trades.”

 

“You have a special set of skills? Like Liam Neeson in Taken?” He laughed and his whole face lit up.

 

“We are practically twins.” She deadpanned. “Your problem?”

 

“We just hired a new dog trainer and I don't trust him.” He sighed.

 

“Why not?”

 

“The bones keep going missing.” He smirked down at her.

 

Veronica laughed and didn't even feel guilty about it.

 

Lucian smirked. “And maybe some jewelry.” He licked his lips quickly.

 

“So, why not go to sheriff?” Veronica thought about that for second and had to smirk at the thought.

 

“He's a friend of the family and if I'm wrong, it would simply be a disaster.”

 

“And I will be paid? I don't know you well enough to do favors.” She raised a brow at him.

 

“I saved you from the clutches of an evil, angry man.” Lucian walked closer to her. “I suppose that's worth a favor.”

 

Veronica laughed. “I can give you a list of girls and their matching STDs. That would be a huge favor.”

 

Lucian chuckled and looked down at her. He was close. “I'm not interested in a list of girls.” He smiled and she noticed dimples on his strong cheeks.

 

Veronica looked up at him and raised a brow. “Oh, I didn't realize you were gay.”

 

He chuckled and shot her a wink. “Not that either, Dove.”

 

Veronica turned and pulled out a piece of paper. She scribbled her email address down and handed the piece to Lucian. “Email me his name and birthday, anything about him you know.”

 

Lucian took one more step towards her. He was almost touching her. “And if I want to call you?”

 

Veronica gasped softly and blinked up at him. “Uh. I can be reached through my boyfriend.” She took a step back. “I should go.”

 

Lucian put a hand on her bag, keeping it on the counter. “I should give you my number.” He leaned over in front of her to write his number in her notebook. He turned and looked over at her, inches from her face. “In case you need me.”

 

Veronica licked her lips quickly and looked down to his handwriting. She nodded. “For the case, sure.” She waited for him to straighten up and move off her things. She scooped them up and backed away. “I'll look into it as soon as you get me his information.”

 

“And I'll pay you for your trouble, with or without the jewelry. Wallace says you will do all you can to find them.” He leaned against the counter.

 

“Wallace is right.” Veronica hated it. She was thinking of English babies.

 

“Good.” He pushed off the counter and walked to the door. He opened it and gestured for her. “Unless you need to go.” He nodded towards the stalls.

 

Veronica grinned and shook her head. “I'm good.” The bell rang and she rushed out into the hall. Lucian followed.

 

 

Duncan and Logan walked out of the journalism room and witnessed the two leaving the girls' restroom. Logan raised a brow, but Duncan growled.

 

“I hate that guy.”

 

Logan blinked and looked over to Duncan. “Why?”

 

“He interrupted a discussion I was having with Veronica today. No reason. Just butted in.” Duncan was still glaring at Lucian, who was now messing with his books at his locker.

 

Logan gaped at Duncan. “You hurt her?”

 

Duncan turned and looked at Logan. “What? No. Don't be silly.”

 

“He was hovering over her in first period and she looked shaken. What did you do, Duncan?” Logan glared at his best friend.

 

“I didn't do anything. I was trying to get Veronica to talk to me. You have to know how she is when you upset her.” Duncan calmed a bit.

 

“He was acting like you hit her. Did you?” Logan was trying to keep calm. He barely knew Lucian and Duncan was his best friend since he was twelve.

 

“Of course not! I was holding her arm, but I didn't hurt her. I was trying to keep her from running off.” Duncan whined a bit.

 

Logan looked at his friend for a while before shaking his head and sighing. “Jesus, Donut.”

 

“Did she say I hurt her?” Duncan's face paled.

 

“No. I bet she would have tasered you if you had.” Logan smirked a bit. “So, what conversation were you trying to have with her? Did it have to do with a baby?”

 

Duncan's color was coming back and he shot Logan a glare. “It had to do with my relationship with Veronica, because she is my girlfriend.”

 

“Right.” Logan nodded. “The same girlfriend you didn't bother to tell you were someone else's baby daddy.”

 

“I was going to.” Duncan leaned against the lockers in the hall. “It was just never a good time.”

 

“Donut, I don't think any time would have been a good time for that discussion. You messed up.” Logan threw his books in his locker and slapped it closed. “Lunch?”

 

“Go ahead. I've got to talk to Veronica.” Duncan pushed off the wall and went the direction Veronica walked.

 

 

Veronica was munching on her turkey sandwich when Duncan came up to her table. Wallace peeked up at him, then to Veronica. Veronica looked up. “Yes?”

  
“Can we talk?” His tone was calm, but his body was jittery.

 

Veronica motioned to the seat across from Wallace and next to her. She took another bite.

 

“Alone.” Duncan looked to Wallace. “No offense.”

 

“Duncan, I don't think school is the place to have the conversation you want to have. Wallace stays because this is his lunch table too.” She took another bite.

 

Duncan slumped down and sat. “Want to tell me what you were doing in the bathroom with Lucian?”

 

Veronica raised a brow. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. She tried again. “I am helping him with a case.”

 

“A case?” Duncan leaned back, chewing the words in his mouth. “Like, how you and Logan followed me to the hospital? Sneaking around behind my back? That type of case?” He was getting mad.

 

Wallace put his food down and watched Duncan closely.

 

“First of all, I followed you, Logan followed me. That wasn't a case.” She shrugged. “And no. A real case that pays money.”

 

Duncan leaned in. “So that's all it takes, Veronica? Someone offers you money?” He gave a disgusted laugh. “Logan was right about you last year. You are just the whore of the school.” He stood up.

 

Wallace stood up too.

 

Veronica looked up at him, a brow raised. “Guess you showed me. I can assume we're no longer together? Don't want to cheat on you when I move on.” She was calm and collected.

 

“Oh, we're long over.” He sneered down at her. “You've changed too much.”

 

Veronica stood slowly and gathered he lunch. She looked to Wallace. “I have to go finish a project.”

 

“Cool, V. I'll catch you later.” Wallace watched Duncan the whole time.

 

Veronica walked past Wallace and back inside, tossing her lunch as she passed a garbage can.

 

Duncan huffed and walked the opposite direction. Wallace sat back down and finished his lunch in peace.

 

 

Veronica spent the next week avoiding everyone except Wallace and Mac. She took assignments from journalism class that sent her all over, allowing her to skip classes or even take half days. This morning, she couldn't avoid first period so she was trying to avoid the downtime before the bell rang. She was standing at her locker when Logan slipped up next to her.

 

“Been looking for you.”

 

Veronica raised a brow, but didn't look up at him. “Why is that?”

 

“There's a dance this Friday.” Logan was playing with the long sleeves of his shirt.

 

Veronica grabbed her English book and closed the locker. “I'm aware.”

 

“Well, I was curious if you understood how this dance is different.” Logan smirked down at her.

 

Veronica looked up at him. “I believe this is a Sadie Hawkins dance. Girls ask the boys, pay for it all. In other words, we butch out and you reap the benefits.”

 

Logan grinned and nodded briefly. “I haven't been asked to go yet.”

 

Veronica pouted. “Aww. You poor thing. Well, I recommend Chunky Monkey for sulking, but some swear by Phish Food to get them through the hard night.”

 

“Have you asked anyone to go?” Logan was still grinning.

 

“Ah, no. I'm still working on my Chunky Monkey.” She turned and walked into the classroom.

 

Lucian smiled sweetly up at her from his desk and shot her a wink. “Morning, Dove.”

 

“Good morning.” Veronica smiled back, but quickly made it to her seat.

 

Wallace smirked.

 

Logan bent over so he could whisper in her ear. “Ah, I can see you want to ask someone else. My apologies.” He straightened and walked to his seat as the bell rang.

 

Veronica groaned softly.

 

After class, Lucian walked over to Veronica. “So, have you been able to run that report?” He smiled down at her.

 

Veronica watched Logan walk past her and nodded. “I did, but there's some things I want to take a closer look at. I should know more later this week.” She picked up her books.

 

“Have you asked anyone to the dance yet, Dove?” Lucian asked in a low tone.

 

Veronica sighed and turned, looking up at him. “I'm actually going to take pictures for the paper. I'll be taking couple photos too. I'm not going to ask anyone.”

 

Lucian grinned broadly. “So, you will be there?”

 

Veronica sighed and walked to her locker. “I will. I'll be very busy.” She threw her book in the locker and grabbed her anatomy book. “See you tomorrow, Lucian.” She turned and walked away.

 

She entered her next class and sighed at the brow raise Logan gave her. She slipped into her desk in front of him and sighed.

 

“He said no? I'm shocked.”

 

She shook her head and sighed before turning to look back at him. “He wasn't asked. I'm working the dance, taking pictures.”

 

“Oh.” Logan nodded, looking down to the pen he was spinning on his desk. “So, I should say yes if someone else asks?”

 

“Yes, Logan. If you want to go, you should say yes if someone asks you.” She turned around. She felt angry. She resisted the urge to claw at her wrist.

 

“What if I offer to take you to dinner before the dance starts?” He spoke behind her.

 

“Logan...” She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

 

Logan leaned forward. “Yes?”

 

“No.” She straightened. She remembered how he had dismissed her earlier. She still wasn't over Logan. Crap.

 

The following week was a rough one. Meg had died of a blood clot shooting to her brain on Tuesday. Duncan was missing for most of the week. Veronica focused on the missing jewelry.

 

By Thursday, she had tracked down the pirate and his booty, or the con artist and the jewels. She had him arrested in Los Angeles and just needed to head up to get them. She probably should take someone with her, since it was millions worth of dollars in jewelry. She thought she would just ask Lucian, since it's his case, but he was absent from first period. She knew Wallace had practice after school, so he wouldn't be available. She thought maybe of asking Mac, but Mac wouldn't be good for intimidation. Weevil would have been good for muscle, but she hadn't seen him in some time. She made a mental note to check in on that later.

 

As she walked into her second class, she saw the only person she trusted for backup and felt sick. As she slipped into the desk in front of him, she greeted him. “Hey.”

 

“Oh, this out to be good.” He smirked.

 

Veronica blinked. “What?”

 

“You want to ask me for a favor, but I can tell you hate to do it.” He chuckled and leaned forward.

 

“Maybe I'm just dreading repeats on TV tonight.” She was rushing through her Rolodex in her mind of potential backups. There had to be other people she could ask.

 

“What do you need?” He waited.

 

No one of use was coming to mind. “I need help tonight. Think you can play the part of rich, entitled jerk?”

 

“I think if you film it, I could get an Oscar. Sound like it's the part I was born to play.” He threw her a wink. “This is for a case, right? Or is this a dinner date?”

 

She shook her head. “Nevermind. I'll find someone else.” She turned and faced the front of the room.

 

“Veronica, where am I meeting you?” He asked softly.

 

Maybe Dick would help her? She wished Casey hadn't graduated already.

 

“Roni.” Logan sighed. “I'm not above stalking you.”

 

Maybe Luke would be a better choice. “Nah. I'll make it work. Nevermind.”

 

Logan reached up and cupped his hand over her shoulder. “Hey.” His voice was soft. “I'm willing to help. Let me.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Alright.” She turned and looked back at him. “Meet me at my car after school.”

 

“Your car? My car is better.” Logan nodded, grinning a bit.

 

“I'm going to ask someone else.” She started to turn back, but Logan grabbed her arm and held her gently in place.

 

“Your car, after school, wait for me.” He smiled sweetly.

 

 

After school, Veronica slowly walked out to her car. She could see Logan already sitting in it. His fingers drummed on the side as he hummed a song in his mind. Veronica put her bag in the back seat and sat behind the wheel.

 

“There you are. I've been out here for like twenty minutes.” Logan looked over at her. “Lucian saw me.” He shrugged.

 

“Of course he did.” Veronica sighed and started the car. She put her seat belt on and checked to make sure Logan has his on as well. She put the car in reverse and backed out of the space. She drove out of the lot.

 

“So, who's the bad guy? What's the case? What's the plan?” Logan looked between her and the road.

 

“His name is Dennis Crawford. He stole some jewelry. We're going to get it back.” Veronica didn't take her eyes off the road.

 

“Who did he steal it from?” Logan watched her.

 

Veronica smirked. “The Evandeaux group.”

 

Logan blinked. “Any relation to our Brit in English class?”

 

“His parents, I guess.” Veronica turned onto the interstate and drove north.

 

“So, this is a case for Lucian?” Logan looked own to his hands.

 

“It's a case he brought to me.” Veronica didn't look over to him.

 

Logan paused, then spoke softly. “Are you two together?”

 

Veronica blinked and looked over at him. “I don't see how that's any of your business.”

 

Logan nodded and looked out the window. “Guess that answers that.”

 

“It doesn't answer anything.” Veronica cursed not having any classes with Luke.

 

“It kind of does, Veronica.” He looked back at her. “If you weren't, you would just tell me no.” He sighed. “I was just curious. I want to make sure you are happy.” He got quieter. “I want to make sure he treats you right.”

 

“I'm single, Logan.” She sighed. “Have been since Duncan.”

 

“He's whacked out over Meg. You are better off without him.” Logan raises his head. “Lucian seems nice though.”

 

Veronica smirked. “He gets the Logan Echolls stamp of approval?”

 

“Yup. A big LE tattooed on his ass.” Logan smirked.

 

Veronica smiled, but her eyes flashed to her wrist. She could feel it burning her, or maybe it just felt that way since Logan mentioned LE and tattoos. Or maybe she felt it because he was so close to her.

 

“I mean, I could probably come up with a better match for you, if you wanted me to.” He lowered his eyes and looked to her hand. He slowly reached his hand towards hers.

 

Veronica caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and moved her right hand to the steering wheel. “We're almost there.” She changed topics. She had to.

 

They got into the police station and back out with the bag in tow. Veronica had used her Amber persona to deal with the bitter cops. They ate it up. It was dark before they got back to Neptune.

 

“Amber seems like the old Veronica.” Logan started suddenly.

 

“Uh. She's a ditz, so, um, thanks.” Veronica raised a brow at him.

 

“No.” Logan smiled and looked over at her. “I mean, she's happy.”

 

“I'm happy.” Veronica watched the road.

 

Logan watched her. “Are you?”

 

“Yes. I have my dad who adores me. I have Wallace who adores me. I have Mac who adores me.” She smirked. “Weevil....”

 

“Me.” Logan added softly.

 

“I don't have you, Logan.” Veronica lost her smile.

 

“You do. You just haven't decided if you want me or not.” Logan looked away.

 

“Do you really feel like I'm stringing you along? That I'm leading you on?” Veronica's voice was soft and caring. She hadn't used this tone in a long time.

 

“No. I feel like I'm hanging onto something I hope is still there.” He didn't look back to her.

 

Veronica didn't respond. She decided to chew on her lower lip. After some deafening silence, she turned on the radio.

 

“I like this song.” Logan said softly, turning back to look out of the windshield towards the road.

 

“Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to selfish reasons of me wanting to get reactions from parts, I have split the last chapter into two. I'm evil. I know. Please leave feedback. I have goals to reach before I want to post the next part. bahahahaha!
> 
> Also, thanks for reading! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday and finally the night of the dance was upon the students of Neptune High. Veronica, dressed in a simple long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up just slightly and jeans, stood in front of a cloudy backdrop. The lights around her shown on the backdrop softly, but were beacons in the sea of black lights that surrounded the rest of the gym.

 

“Ok, smile big!” Veronica leaned in and took the picture. “Great. Go dance.” She grinned to the couple and looked to see who was next. Lucian stood alone. He was in a dress shirt and slacks. The sleeves were rolled up a couple times. “No date?”

 

“I came alone.” He walked closer to her and handed her a check. “I believe this is yours.”

 

Veronica took the check and looked down at it. “Oh. Wow. This is too much.” She looked up at him.

 

“You worked for every penny. I also might not understand how American dollars translate to English pounds.” He smirked.

 

Veronica watched the smirk and felt her insides rush with heat. She giggled. “Maybe. I can't take this much.” She held the folded check back towards him.

 

Wallace grabbed the check and looked at it. He whistled high and shoved it into Veronica's camera case. “She thanks you for a speedy payment.” Wallace grabbed Jackie's hand and smiled over at her. He turned back to Veronica. “You can cover our picture, right?”

 

Veronica laughed. “You shouldn't be paying anyway. Jackie is the the butch one here.”

 

“Hey!” Jackie mocked shock and anger, then smiled up to Wallace. “I can cover our picture.”

 

Veronica giggled. “Nah, this one is on me.” She pointed to the backdrop. “Go be adorable.”

 

“Like I could be anything else.” Wallace smirked and wrapped his arms around Jackie.

 

Veronica took their picture. “Got it.” She looked to Lucian. “Want a picture too?”

 

He chuckled. “Only if I get one with a pretty girl.”

 

Wallace walked over to Veronica and took her camera from her. “Go pose, Supafly.”

 

Veronica pouted and reached for her camera, but Wallace held it away from her. “Hey! Careful with that!”

 

Lucian grabbed her hand and took her to the backdrop. He looked down at her and Veronica thought his eyes were twinkling. She smiled softly.

 

Wallace took the picture and laughed. “Ok, I'm going to go dance with my gracious date.” He held the camera back towards Veronica. “You guys be good.”

 

“Always, Sir Wallace.” Lucian laughed.

 

Veronica blushed a bit and walked back to get her camera. “You better run.” She growled at Wallace, but she couldn't hold the grin back.

 

Wallace chuckled and took Jackie's hand. They walked over to the dance floor and got lost in the crowd.

 

“Thank you again, Veronica. You are my hero.” Lucian walked closer to her.

 

Veronica shrugged. “I don't think we need to go that extreme.” She giggled.

 

Lucian walked over to her and put a hand along her jaw. “You have my deepest gratitude, Dove.”

 

Veronica blinked and looked up at him. She looked to his lips, which were moving closer to hers. She felt nervous and excited. She reached up with her arms, grabbing at his shoulders. She was leaning into it. She was going to kiss this English hunk. Things were about to get less complicated in her life. Wallace had been right. English babies, or maybe just English Bulldogs were in her future. She closed her eyes and felt his breath on her nose.

 

“Excuse us.” Logan's voice shot through her moment like a cannonball. “Keep an eye on her stuff, thanks.” He grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the gym.

 

Veronica blinked and followed. She was sure he just cock-blocked her. She felt anger replacing the warm fuzzy feeling that had been in her stomach. “What the-”

 

Logan stopped just out in the hall and twisted around to glare down at her. “What the fuck, Veronica?”

 

Veronica blinked. She wondered why he was upset. “Um. Excuse me?” She glared up at him, her anger finding it's old home.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Logan's hand was still on her arm. He wasn't holding her tightly, but she could feel him vibrating.

 

“Um. Why are you acting like I was about to cheat on you? We aren't together, remember?” She growled out.

 

Logan lifted her arm and pointed to her bare wrist. “Maybe we should be.” His anger was fading.

 

Veronica felt the blood drain down her face. She knew what he saw.

 

“When did you get that?” His voice was softer. He broke eye contract and looked to her bare wrist and rubbed his fingers over it gently.

 

Veronica sighed. “When I turned eighteen.”

 

Logan's eyes shot up to hers. “Duncan knew?”

 

Veronica shook her head. “I told him I chickened out.” She pulled gently at her wrist, but he held her. She stopped pulling.

 

“And he believed you?” Logan laughed a bit. He looked down to it again.

 

“He did.” Veronica looked down to her wrist.

 

“Ronica...” Logan started and Veronica heard the hope in his voice.

 

“It might not be you.” She didn't want to lead him on.

 

“What? Who might it be?” He looked to her face then dropped his hands to his sides, releasing her. “Lucian Evandeaux.”

 

Veronica shrugged, pulling her arms back. She wrapped them around herself. “Maybe.”

 

Logan gave a hallow laugh. “Well, I did approve him for you, didn't I?” He took a step back and opened the door. “Sorry I interrupted.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. “Logan, I...” She didn't move.

 

“What, Veronica?” Logan looked over at her. “You don't think it's me. Unless I go get it done, I can't confirm that it's me.”

 

Veronica didn't mean to, but she grinned.

 

Logan perked. “You want me to get it done?”

 

Veronica blinked, a bit confused, but she felt her facial muscles were lifted. She sighed and smirked at herself. She shrugged to him. “Do what you want, Logan.”

 

Logan released the door and walked over to her. He scooped her up in his arms and pulled her closer. “I want to kiss you and go dance with you.” He smiled brightly.

 

Veronica gasped as she was engulfed by Logan's arms. She looked up at him. “Logan, it might not be you.”

 

Logan leaned down and kissed her nose. “I don't think I want to let you go back and daydream about the English countryside with the other guy though. I'm tired of the other guys getting you.”

 

Veronica watched him. “I wasn't fantasizing about the countryside.” Her voice is soft. “Actually, I was thinking about puppies.”

 

Logan laughed. “Veronica, I can't let you go back to that guy and kiss him. I'll be crushed.”

 

“Logan.” Her tone is serious. She wiggled in his hold and he released her. “What if it is him?”

 

“What?” Logan's face paled.

 

“What if it isn't you?” She asked softly.

 

He took her wrist in his hands again and looked at the smooth, blank skin. “I'll go tomorrow. I'll get it done.” He looked up at her, his eyes wide and moist. “Can you wait?”

 

Veronica felt like crying. He was so full of emotion that she was treading in it. “I suppose I can wait like twelve hours before I make out with someone.”

 

Logan's eyes widened as his smile grew on his face. “Really? You think it could be me?”

 

“It's a possibility.” She was holding in a grin.

 

“A big one?” He lifted a brow.

 

“Logan.” She warned, grinning.

 

Logan reached up and cupped her face. He leaned in, closing his eyes.

 

Veronica blinked and pulled back. “Whoa. Um. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.”

 

Logan raised a brow, dropping his hands to his sides again. “You aren't that confident it's me?”

 

“I'm trying to figure out who it is, but no kissing until you confirm it.” Veronica bit her lower lip.

 

“That goes for Lucian too?” Logan asked softly.

 

“Of course.” Veronica gave him a smile. “Look, I have to get back in there and take pictures. Call me tomorrow. Let me know.”

 

Logan wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her to him. “Ronica, I won't be able to sleep tonight.” He sighed. “Go with me?”

 

“To LifeMate?” Veronica pulled back a bit.

 

Logan nodded, looking down at her. “Yes.” His hands rubbed down her arms and held her hands. “We'll go together and if it's you, we'll hang out all day.”

 

Veronica laughed a bit. “Hang out?”

 

Logan wiggled his brows. “Or other stuff. I know it'll be you, Veronica. Spend the day with me to celebrate.”

 

Veronica grinned and nodded. “Ok. I'll be over at your place first thing.”

 

“I'll be up at six.” Logan grinned wide.

 

“I will be at your place third thing.” She giggled.

 

“Eight?” He bent his knees to look at her at eye level.

 

Veronica nodded, smiling. “Alright. Eight.” She sighed. “Logan, it might not be me. Don't get your heart set on this.”

 

“I know it will be you. There's no one else, Ronica.” He smiled sweetly. It made him look twelve again.

 

“Miss Mars? You are supposed to be taking pictures, not canoodling with your boyfriend.” Mr. Clemmons piped up behind her in a disappointed tone.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Veronica pulled away from Logan. “See you tomorrow, eight.”

 

Logan nodded, smiling wide. He watched her slip back into the gym.

 

 

Veronica made it back to her station and Lucian was still there. There was a line forming and he was fumbling over himself with apologies. When he saw her returning, his face lit up. “Ahh, Dove, welcome back. Looks like you have some work to do. Care for some punch?”

 

Veronica grinned and shook her head. “No, I'm good.” She reached for her camera and smiled to the first couple. “Hey, sorry for the wait. Go ahead and pose for me.” She set up the shot and took it. “Great job.”

 

“Is everything alright, Dove?” Lucian asked as the next couple walked over to the backdrop.

 

Veronica smiled up at him. “Of course.” She grinned to the couple. “Yes, just hold her like you are in church together and don't want to get smote.”

 

The couple giggled and stood still for the picture.

 

“So, can we pick up where we left off?” Lucian stood close to her, but wasn't touching her yet.

 

“Uh. I'm kind of busy right now. Why don't you go enjoy the dance and I'll see you later?” She waved the next couple over. “That's right, like you like each other.” She took the photograph.

 

“Uh. Alright, Veronica. I'll see you later.” Lucian turned and walked into the crowd.

 

Veronica watched him leave, feeling a smidge of guilt.

 

 

The end of the night came and Veronica handed over her cash bag to the student council member who gave it to her at the beginning of the evening. She walked out of the school and towards her car. She heard the tires squeal and jumped out of the way of the silver Mercedes SUV. She blinked up at Duncan who rolled down the window.

 

“I need your help.”

 

He looked panicked. She took a step towards him and heard the baby in the back seat cooing. She blinked and looked back at Duncan. “Are you completely insane?”

 

“Please, Veronica. I can't let the Mannings raise my baby.” He looked tired and stressed and not what a normal eighteen year old should look like.

 

“Ok.” Veronica knew of the abuse in the Manning house. Duncan might have his own issues, but she doubted he would hurt his own kid. She opened the car door and climbed inside. “We have a lot of work to do.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is it. I am so proud of this ending. Let me know what you guys think!

Sunday night, Veronica walked towards the penthouse room in the Neptune Grand. Her feet were dragging, but she figured once she apologized to Logan for standing him up, she could go home and sleep. She knocked on the door to his suite and smoothed her hair down.

 

The door opened and Logan blinked down at her. He was topless wearing only a pair of sweatpants. “So, she does live.” He was obviously angry, but there was a bit of relief in his voice too.

 

“Yea, sorry. Something came up.” Veronica offered a smile. She was still wearing the same clothes from Friday night. “I was thinking we could go tomorrow after school.” She would have said more, but Logan held up a hand.

 

“No, that's ok. You obviously don't think it's me, so I'm not going to waste time and money to get proof.” He slurred his words a bit.

 

Veronica sighed. “Logan, I don't think it would be a waste. I'm really sorry I didn't call. It was important.”

 

“Of fucking course it was.” He leaned over her and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. “I just wasn't as important as whatever it was.” He straightened. “I made other plans.”

 

“Logan? Who is it?”

 

Veronica blinked at the voice. She continued to blink when she saw the blonde come up and wrap her talons around Logan. Veronica looked up at Logan, still shocked. Logan didn't seem to register Madison touching him. “It's Veronica Mars, but she's leaving. Or I'm slamming the door. Bye, Roni.”

 

“Logan, wait!” Veronica took a step, but he slammed the door on her. She looked to her wrist and sighed. “Well, shit.” She looked around the empty hall and sighed. She turned to leave, but stopped. She looked at her wrist again and groaned. “Soulmates. Yea, right.” She sat on the floor and looked up at his door. She tucked her knees up against her chest and hugged herself.

 

It didn't take long before the door opened in a rush and Madison huffed out. “Oh look, your bitch is still here to follow you around.” She flipped her hair and walked down the hall.

 

Logan rushed to the door and blinked down at Veronica.

 

Veronica had lifted her head and watched Madison leave, but she didn't bother to respond. She was exhausted and a bit confused.

 

“You stayed?” Logan asked, still drunk.

 

Veronica struggled to get to her feet, using the wall as support. She leaned back against it and looked up at him. He had put on a shirt.

 

He walked over to her, surprisingly still agile. “Why would you stay?”

 

Veronica wondered that too. She had a reason. She turned and looked to her feet. She held up her wrist at him.

 

“Oh.” Logan paused for a moment. “How was your weekend with Lucian?”

 

Veronica blinked and looked up at Logan. “I wasn't with Lucian.”

 

“Why didn't you answer my calls?” Logan blinked down at her.

 

“I had a... a case. It took all weekend.” She sighed and looked down. She could barely think she was so tired.

 

“A case? What case?” Logan's voice was soft and unsure.

 

Veronica shook her head. “I can't tell you.” She looked up slowly. “But I'm really sorry I missed our plans.”

 

“Veronica, I... I don't think I can just trust that answer. What was more important than me?” Logan was surprising calm.

 

Veronica sighed. She knew as soon as she mentioned his name, the guy who wasn't Logan, Logan would shut down. She decided to change gears. “What were you doing with Madison?”

 

Logan blinked. “I don't think that's any of your business.” He turned his snark on.

 

Veronica sighed. She knew this was going to turn into a fight and she didn't have the energy for it. “Fine.” It wasn't fine. She was picturing the guy who she still loved with her mortal enemy. She felt sick. She debated sinking back down the wall to the floor, but turned and looked to the elevator. “Sorry, again.” She rolled against the wall and pushed herself off it. She trudged along the carpet towards the elevator.

 

“Are you drunk too?” Logan asked, no anger in voice.

 

Veronica stopped, but didn't turn around. “No. I've been up for a couple days.”

 

“You drove here like that?” Logan walked closer to her.

 

Veronica nodded. “Now, I drive home.” She turned her head, but not enough to actually see him. “Call me later if you change your mind.” She still wasn't going to give up on them.

 

Logan walked around her and looked down at her. She slowly followed him with the turn of her head. She waited for him to speak. “We didn't.”

 

Veronica raised a brow. “I need more than that.” She had no idea what he was talking about now.

 

“Madison and I. We didn't have sex.” Logan smirked a bit.

 

“Oh. Ok.” Veronica nodded once. “Good.” She offered a small smile. “I really need to get home.”

 

“Ronica, you can't drive. You can't even stand without wobbling all over.” Logan pouted a bit.

 

“Luckily, I don't have to stand to drive.” Veronica smirked back up at him.

 

Logan watched her for a moment. “Promise me you weren't with Lucian.” He was serious now.

 

Veronica smiled softly, the smile she didn't share with most people. “I, Veronica Mars, promise you, Logan Echolls, I was not with Lucian since the dance, where I kept my word and did not kiss him.”

 

Logan pulled her into is arms and wrapped them around her like a burrito. “Why do I always think the worst?”

 

“You lack faith.” When Logan pulled back a bit, Veronica tightened her hold on him and grinned against his chest. “I do too, I know.”

 

“We should have more faith for one another. I mean, we can't get rid of the other.” Logan sighed.

 

“Not even when we try.” Veronica chuckled softly.

 

Logan pulled back and took her hand in his. He lead her into his room and closed the door. He took her to the couch, guiding her to sit. He grabbed her bag and opened it up.

 

“Um, can I help you with something?” Veronica blinked up at him, a brow raised.

 

“No, I know you have-” He grinned. “Here we go.” He pulled out the light pen and put her bag to the side. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. He clicked the pen light on. He turned her hand palm side up and rubbed his thumb over her wrist. “I know you didn't get this done for me and I'm sure when you first saw it, you were filled with dread and worry and disappointment.” He smiled over at her. “Don't deny it.”

 

Veronica smiled shyly. “Fine. Maybe a little of those.” She watched him caress her wrist lovingly.

 

“But, I'm thinking deep down, you thought it made sense. You might have felt relief.” Logan pulled her wrist up and kissed it gently.

 

Veronica still had her smile. “Maybe. Anything is possible.”

 

Logan smirked at her. She knew he took that as an affirmative. “And you think it could be me.”

 

“It could be.” Veronica nodded a bit. “We can still go tomorrow.”

 

“I don't need to go tomorrow.” Logan smiled. He clicked the pen light off and set it on the table.

 

Veronica raised a brow. “Why not?”

 

“Ronica, I love you. I don't need anything to tell me that.” Logan smiled.

 

“But, we might not be soulmates.” Veronica shrugged.

 

“I don't care if we are. I want you. I think you want me too.” Logan reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “So, this is it, Mars. Do you want to give us another try?”

 

Veronica looked up at his big brown eyes and felt herself melting into a mushy puddle. She loved this guy so much. She knew even if they weren't soulmates, they would be intertwined forever. And right now, she didn't want to escape that. She smiled up at him and gave a nod.

 

“I need words, Veronica.” Logan tried for a stern tone, but he was smiling.

 

Her voice was soft, but steady. “I love you too, Logan.”

 

Logan leaned in and captured her lips with his. He tasted like bourbon, but sweet. He was gently, still unsteady of their renewed love. The kiss was short, but he pulled her over to snuggle against his chest. He tossed a throw blanket over her lower half, which was making it's way up on the couch. He kissed her head and leaned his head back. He sighed softly and contently.

 

 

Veronica woke up and looked around. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was in the dark hotel room. She lifted her upper body and looked down to a sleeping Logan. He had grabbed a pillow to support his head, but was still sitting on the couch. She grinned at him. She slid off the couch and looked down for her bag. It was dark and she probably needed to charge her phone and send her dad a text. He was probably worried sick over her. She found her bag and pulled out her phone and charger and looked around. She sighed, unable to see where a plug was. She grabbed her light pen from the table and flipped it on. She stood and turned to look for an outlet, but stopped. She turned back and shone the light down to Logan. She smirked slowly. On his wrist were the initials of his soulmate. He had gone without her and known for two days. She put her phone and charger down on top of her bag and walked over towards him. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. She set her cheek against his shoulder.

 

“Hmm...” He stirred. “Oh. This is nice.” He wrapped his arms around her.

 

“You knew.” She spoke softly.

 

“Knew what?” He was still waking up.

 

“That it was me.” She tightened her hug.

 

Logan released her back and lifted her head. He looked up at her with a soft, dopey smile. “I've always known. I knew you would want the proof.” He turned and exposed his wrist to her, letting the light still in her hand shine on it. The VM looked pristine and clear on his wrist. “Something about that detective gene and evidence.” He smirked. “I needed you to come to me without it though.”

 

Veronica nibbled on the inside of her cheek. “So I passed your test?”

 

“Easily.” Logan leaned up and kissed her nose.

 

Veronica grinned a bit at that, but the grin faded. “And Madison?”

 

“She came over with Dick. We were getting drunk, but they got into some fight and Dick stormed out. Madison stuck around and tried to get me to sleep with her, but I couldn't do that. I knew, with proof, you were it. I knew it would be something you wouldn't be able to get over.” Logan smiled softly. “She tried pretty hard, especially after you stopped by. She even told me that you would think the worst already, so why not just do it?”

 

“God, she is the worst.” Veronica scrunched up her face.

 

Logan laughed. “She's pretty bad.” He reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. “But, I knew she was right. You would think the worst. Even though I had every right to sleep with her, you would take it as an attack. Hell, you probably already had. I had to get her out of the room. It was making me sick to think you thought I would betray you that badly.” He looked up at her and smiled softly. “But you were still in the hall.”

 

“I couldn't leave. I wanted to. I wanted to run home and cry.” She looked down and moved the purple light to her wrist. “But this stopped me. You are my soulmate. I had to trust you wouldn't hurt me.”

 

Logan grabbed her and pulled her close. “Oh, Ronica.” He held her to him for a while and they just enjoyed the feel of each other. After a while though, he asked softly. “So, what case ruined our plans?”

 

Veronica sighed and pulled back. She sat on his thighs and looked down at him. “Promise you won't get upset?”

 

Logan perked up. “That's not a good start.”

 

“It's not the case itself, I don't think. It's the who.” Veronica nibbled on her bottom lip.

 

“Weevil?” Logan asked, a twinge of hope in his voice.

 

Veronica had to smirk at that. “No. Not Weevil. He's in juvie for another couple weeks.”

 

“Not innocent this time?” Logan smirked.

 

“No, not this time.” Veronica grinned, but it faded.

 

“Troy come back to town?” Logan still held onto some hope.

 

“Ugh. I hope not.” Veronica growled and Logan had to laugh at it.

 

“Down, Bobcat.” He sighed. “Ok. Hit me. Tell me who you stood me up for.”

 

Veronica hated this feeling. She knew it would hurt him, just because of who it was. “I was with Duncan.” She felt a sense of deja vu and hated it more. “Not with him, but, um, helping him.”

 

Logan's body stilled. His hand that had been playing with her hair paused and rested on her shoulder. “I.. I didn't think you still talked with him.” His voice was guarded now and it sounded foreign to Veronica.

 

“I hadn't in a while.” She put her hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding inside. “He saw me at the dance and asked for help, for the baby.”

 

“Like, how to change a diaper?” Logan asked softly.

 

Veronica looked up at him. “Like getting him out of the country.”

 

Logan picked Veronica up and set her to his side. He stood up and walked away from her. He flipped on the light over the bar and blinked at the brightness. He turned back to her and spoke softly. “You helped him kidnap that baby?”

 

“The baby is his daughter, Logan.” She sighed, adjusting on the couch. She turned off the pen light.

 

“Isn't that breaking the law?” Logan's voice was picking up in speed and volume.

 

“Yes.” Veronica's was decreasing in both.

 

“You could get in a lot of trouble for this!” He glared down at her. “You could go to prison!” He growled. “Don't you ever fucking think before you do anything?”

 

“They abuse their kids. They would have abused Lilly.” Veronica lowered her eyes, but not before she saw Logan step back.

 

“What?” His voice tiny.

 

“Duncan and I found Grace Manning in a closet one night when her parents were out at some church thing. She was forced to sit in the dark room for hours. She had to write in composition books, filling them up with the same thing over and over.” Veronica looked up. “Meg asked him to keep the baby away from her parents.”

 

“But she never woke up, Veronica.” Logan's calm voice tried to speak reason.

 

“She did.” Veronica sighed. “I was there.”

 

Logan looked down at her. “Explain.” It was an order.

 

“I went to the hospital to check on her and her room was open. She was sitting up, eating Jello and watching TV.” Veronica smiled a bit. “She noticed me and we talked. She still thought I stole Duncan from her, but she was happy he was single again.” She laughed a bit. “I was about to leave when Duncan came in. He wasn't surprised to see her awake. He gave me the cold shoulder and stink eye. But, before I left, she asked Duncan to keep the baby from her parents. She didn't want Lilly to suffer like she and her sisters had.”

 

Logan was silent for a while, his fingernails picking at the bar. “Why do you call her Lilly?”

 

Veronica smiled softly. “Duncan renamed her after his sister.”

 

Logan looked over at her. “Oh.” He removed his hand from the bar. “So, when Meg died, you helped?”

 

“It was kind of her dying wish, Lo. I had to.” Veronica stood and walked over to him. “I am really sorry I stood you up. I got focused on helping them, then my phone died. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

Logan sighed. “We are very good at unintentional pain.”

 

Veronica smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him. “We'll have to work on that, soulmate.”

 

Logan looked down at her and a smile slowly inched up his face. “You are going to abuse the hell out of that word, just so I forgive you every single time you fuck up, aren't you?”

 

Veronica pulled back, gasping with her eyes wide. “Me? I would never!” She smirked a bit. “Did it work?”

 

Logan wrapped his arms around her again and kissed the top of her head. “Of fucking course it worked.”

 

Veronica smirked. “Excellent.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos are adored, feedback is more so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
